


CHOICES

by Rebel_Melinda



Series: Lonesome Dove's Outlaw Years [11]
Category: Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Melinda/pseuds/Rebel_Melinda
Summary: “Austin,” Call spoke after a few seconds.  When Austin stopped, he took a deep breath.  “Don’t know what’s gotten into you and Josiah.  But it ain’t me.  It ain’t gonna be me.”  He stared at Austin’s back.  “You said we was friends once.  We were.  One time you had everythin’ I ever wanted.”  He hesitated, feeling emotions welling up inside him.  “Maybe we can be friends again someday.  But not ‘til you and Josiah settle this.  I ain’t gonna be ‘tween you.”





	CHOICES

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL TO GHOSTS

“I can’t believe Robert’s getting married,” Clay snorted as he helped Amanda into the stagecoach.

Amanda smiled as he followed her inside. “Never underestimate a woman’s determination,” she advised. “I think Elizabeth had her eyes set on Robert from the very beginning.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” Clay agreed ironically. “I just wasn’t aware that marriage was part of her agenda.” He smiled to himself as Amanda tossed him an angry glare then turned her head to look out the window. “Don’t get ruffled,” he relented. “It’s a long way to Denver. We might as well be pleasant to one another.” When Amanda didn’t look at him, he grinned. “After all, we’re part of the wedding party.”

“That depends on whether or not you survive the trip,” Amanda snapped.

Clay chuckled then held open the door as Caroline and Austin approached. “How fortunate that I’ll be havin’ such lovely and pleasant company to Denver,” he said as Caroline settled in the seat next to Amanda. He wasn’t sure if Austin’s scowl was because of his comment or because he suddenly realized he would be sitting next to Clay.

“Thank you, Mr. Mosby,” Caroline smiled pleasantly.

“Please, call me Clay,” he requested seeing Amanda’s eyes now twinkling as well.

Austin closed the door to the stagecoach with a loud thump. He glanced out and saw his father running towards the stage. He mentally shook his head as he saw Mandy firmly ensconced in Josiah’s arms.

“I was afraid I’d miss you,” Josiah panted. He patted Caroline’s arm. “I hope you have a good trip,” he told her.

“I’m sure we will,” Caroline smiled.

Josiah turned to Austin. He started to say something then slowly shook his head. “Could you bring back some of the newspapers from Denver?” he finally asked. “I’d like to see some of them.”

“Of course, Father,” Austin nodded slowly. When his father didn’t say anything else, he frowned. “Was that all?”

“Oh...just have a pleasant trip,” Josiah stammered as he backed away. “Both of you.”

“Father, are you all right?” Austin prodded noticing how his father was panting.

“Of course, I am,” Josiah smiled. “I’ve just been running all morning, that’s all.” He moved away as the stage began moving. “Good-bye.”

Austin glanced out the window at his father as Caroline waved. “I think maybe he’s allergic to that cat,” he finally decided looking at Mosby accusingly.

Clay raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t give her to Josiah,” he protested humorously. “Amanda did.”

Austin glared at Amanda who shrugged. “Josiah likes her,” she defended herself. “Besides, you didn’t want her, Clay.”

“Never did like cats,” Clay grinned at her. “Never liked sharp claws.”

Caroline looked at both of them in slight confusion. She saw Austin’s frown and spoke up. “I’m sure Dr. Cleese could tell if Mr. Peale’s allergic to Mandy,” she smiled at Austin.

“I suppose,” Austin nodded. “I’ll ask him.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

In a way, Luther hated it when Mosby left town. That meant more trouble at the Ambrosia Club. Not that he ever turned down a good fight; but without Mosby’s commanding presence, a lot more trouble developed there than usual.

Besides, he grunted to himself, he’d lost the coin toss with Call over who was to stay at the Ambrosia to keep as much trouble as possible from breaking out. It hadn’t helped Luther’s temper any to see Call escorting Mattie to the Dove for dinner. He could have sworn he saw Call smirk in the direction of the Ambrosia although he knew there was no way Call could have seen him through the dimly lit window.

Luther was surprised to see Josiah come in a little later. As usual, Mandy was in his arms. Josiah nodded absently to Luther as he made his way to the bar. Zeke, acting as bartender in Mosby’s absence, grinned and tried to pat Mandy. The cat, temperamental as usual, hissed in his direction. When Zeke drew back, Josiah told him something. Zeke nodded and went into the back. He quickly returned with a saucer of milk. When he placed it in front of Mandy, she looked at him snootily then began lapping at the milk. Zeke just shook his head and poured Josiah a drink.

Luther kept an eye on Josiah throughout the evening. He nursed the one drink casually talking with Zeke and some other people. Luther’s attention was gradually drawn towards a poker game in the corner. As the evening wore on, tempers became shorter. Luther finally walked over and put his hand on Jeff Rider’s shoulder.

“C’mon, Jeff, call it a night,” he urged. 

“Man’s cheatin’ me, Luther!” Jeff snarled. “You gonna let him get away with it?”

“Didn’t see no cheatin’,” Luther answered pulling Jeff to his feet. “You’re a lousy poker player anyways. Now get on home ‘fore you lose everything.” He shoved Jeff towards the door and turned back to the table. He glared at the others. “Rest of you git, too. Game’s over.”

“Reckon the game’s over when we say it’s over,” a well-dressed man spoke up. “He was the one causing the trouble.”

Luther frowned. The man had gotten off the stage that morning. From his dress, Luther figured he was some fancy-pants’d gambler...just the sort Mosby would attract to the Ambrosia. “You ain’t from ‘round here so let me tell you agin,” he leaned over the table and stared at the man. “Game’s over now,” he repeated firmly.

The other men scooted away from the table. They recognized the tone in Luther’s voice. The man saw their actions and leaned back in his chair. He smiled and nodded. “As you say...” he glanced at Luther’s chest. “Deputy.” He nodded pleasantly, picked up his money, and left.

Luther walked over to the bar and motioned to Zeke. “Who’s he?” he asked bluntly.

Zeke shrugged. “Called himself Peter Franklin,” he said. “Didn’t say nothin’ ‘bout havin’ any business here with Mr. Mosby or anythin’.”

Luther nodded. “Keep an eye on him,” he suggested. “He’s gonna cause trouble.” He glanced at Josiah. “You doin’ okay, Josiah?” he asked.

“Oh...yes,” Josiah nodded. “Just trying to sort some things out in my mind, Luther.” He reached out and took Mandy in his arms. “Guess I’ll be going, too.”

Luther watched him as he left and shook his head. He stood at the door and watched to make sure Josiah got to the Statesman. When the door closed behind him, Luther stepped back into the Ambrosia just in time to see a bottle being thrown across the room. _‘Bout time’_ , Luther told himself as he waded into the brawl.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Nice shiner,” Call absently remarked the next morning as he and Luther walked towards the Dove.

Luther gingerly touched his left eye. “Lucky punch,” he snorted. “Ain’t nothin’.” He scowled as he saw Franklin step out of the Dove.

Call saw Luther’s scowl and eyed the man. “He give you problems last night?”

“Didn’t nobody give me problems last night,” Luther snapped. His head was hurting and he wasn’t in the mood for Call’s attitude.

Call glanced at Luther and grunted. “Who is he?” he asked.

“Some fancy gambler,” Luther growled. “Almost broke Jeff Rider.”

“Rider can’t play poker,” Call pointed out. “Mosby usually cleans him out.” He eyed Franklin closely however as he and Luther entered the Dove.

“What happened to you?” Mattie asked as saw Luther come in.

“Aw, nothin’, Mattie,” Luther grimaced.

“You might ask the three fellas he threw in the jail ‘bout that,” Call said as he walked past them.

Mattie glanced at Call then at Luther. “Has Cleese take a look at your eye?” she asked.

“Ain’t nothin’,” Luther shook his head. “Just a black eye, that’s all.”

The door opened and Cleese ran in. “Luther, thank God!” he saw Call in the dining room. “Call, you better come, too!”

“What is it?” Call asked irritably as he walked towards the door. He saw Luther starting out the door.

Luther walked into the street where Jeff Rider stood trying to point a gun at Franklin. Josiah, with Mandy in one arm, was in front of Rider blocking his aim. “Now, Jeff, you don’t want to do this,” he was saying. “I’m sure we can work this all out.”

“Stay out of this, Peale!” Rider’s gun wavered. “You too, Luther! He cheated me, and I’m gonna get my money back.”

Franklin casually glanced over at Luther then at Call who joined him. “You were there, Deputy,” he pointed out. “There was no cheating involved. He’s just a bad gambler.”

“Now, Jeff,” Josiah began putting a hand on Jeff’s arm.

“Stay away!” Rider swung his free arm at Josiah.

Mandy hissed and jumped from Josiah’s arm. She landed on Rider’s shoulder sinking her claws into his neck. 

Rider howled reaching up to pull Mandy off him. His gun pointed in all different directions as he swung around trying to dislodge Mandy. People on the sidewalks immediately ducked for cover as a shot rang out.

Mandy howled and jumped down. Josiah stared in shock as Rider looked down to see a crimson stain spreading across his chest. Rider’s eyes rolled back and he slowly fell to the street. Mandy carefully walked around Rider’s body towards Josiah.

Josiah slowly turned his head to see Franklin lowering his gun. Call’s gun appeared in his hand pointed at Franklin. Luther ran to kneel beside Rider. He looked over his shoulder at Call and shook his head.

“Drop the gun,” Call ordered.

“He drew on me,” Franklin pointed out. He kept his gun lowered away from Call. “Threatened to kill me.”

“He wasn’t aimin’ at you,” Call shook his head. “Said for you to drop it.”

Franklin glanced from Call to Luther who slowly stood.

“Don’t be a fool,” Call warned. “You can’t win.”

Franklin smiled. It was a ghostly smile. “I suppose you’re right,” he agreed just before raising the gun towards Call.

Call quickly fired two shots both landing in Franklin’s chest. The gambler slowly crumpled to the street. Call slowly lowered his gun and stepped forward taking a deep breath. He stood over Franklin and stared down at him. “Why’d you do it?” he mumbled. “Dammit.”

Slowly Cleese walked past Call and knelt by Franklin. After a moment, he stood. “I’m afraid he’s...” he began.

“Josiah!” Mattie screamed as she ran past them.

Call and Cleese turned to see Luther lowering Josiah to the ground. “He just collapsed,” Luther explained helplessly to Cleese.

Call glowered as he watched Josiah gasp for air. Cleese murmured to Josiah as he took his pulse. Then he turned to the others. “Get him to my office...now,” he ordered urgently.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Call glared at Mandy. The cat prowled Ephraim’s outer office despite Mattie’s attempts to hold her. Luther had tried to put her outside only to have Mandy sink her fangs deep into his hand. After that, he left her alone.

“I’m gonna get rid of that cat!” Call finally snapped taking a few steps towards her.

Mandy immediately jumped on Cleese’s desk and arched her back. She hissed warningly at Call who automatically stopped.

“Leave her alone, Call,” Mattie urged. “She’s Josiah’s pet. She’s just upset.”

Call snorted but retreated.

Mandy slowly relaxed but kept watching Call. 

Finally, the door opened and Ephraim stepped outside leaving the door half-open. “He’s had a heart attack,” he told them with a sigh.

“Is he gonna die?” Luther asked after a moment’s silence.

“Luther,” Mattie groaned giving him an angry look. Luther gave her a helpless look back.

“Is he?” Call snapped ignoring the glare from Mattie.

“I hope not,” Ephraim straightened his shoulders. “He needs to be kept quiet. Hopefully the damage is minimal. I just can’t tell right now.” He hesitated. “But he wants to see you, Call.”

“Why?” Call’s shoulders hunched. “You just said he needs to be kept quiet.”

“Because he...just go see him,” Ephraim finally snapped back. “He’ll rest better if you do.” He glanced at Mandy sitting on his desk. “Here, take the cat in with you.”

“You take her in,” Call said brusquely pushing past the doctor. The doctor sighed and walked over to the desk. Mandy immediately jumped down and ran through the half-open door almost causing Call to trip over her.

“Damn cat,” Call muttered watching as Mandy jumped on the bed and curled by Josiah’s side. The cat watched him almost warningly.

Josiah’s eyes flickered open. “Mandy,” he murmured reaching out to pat her arched back. He slowly turned his head and saw Call standing stiffly by the bed. “Newt, can you make sure the Statesman is closed up? I don’t think I’ll be working for a little while.”

“Sure,” Call nodded. “Me and Luther’ll keep an eye on it. Don’t fret ‘bout it.” He stood there awkwardly. “I’ll wire Austin in Miles City.”

“No,” Josiah shook his head. “Let them enjoy their trip.” He took a deep breath. “It’s not as though he can do anything.”

Call hesitated then slowly shook his head. “Can’t do that, Josiah,” he reasoned. “Austin’s got a right to know ‘bout this. He’d be sure to get real mad if he wasn’t told.”

Josiah closed his eyes wearily. “I was afraid you’d say that,” he said with faint humor. After a moment, he nodded. “Tell him he doesn’t have to return.”

After a moment, Call placed a hand on Josiah’s shoulder. When he opened his eyes, Call pulled away. “Don’t worry ‘bout nothin’,” he mumbled before turning to leave.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Caroline watched as Austin walked towards the telegraph office. The train station at Miles City was bustling forcing her to stand on tip-toe to watch him. Amanda glanced at Clay who shrugged. They had been almost ready to board when Austin had heard his name announced advising he had a telegram.

Clay saw Austin unfold the telegram and turn white. “Come on,” he immediately took Caroline and Amanda’s arm. Pushing through the crowd, they quickly reached Austin’s side.

“Austin, what is it?” Caroline took Austin’s arm frightened by the expression on his face.

“It’s Father,” Austin looked up shock on his face. “I have to get back to Curtis Wells.” He didn’t move when Caroline took the telegram from him.

Clay immediately signaled a porter. “I’m afraid Mr. Peale will not be making the journey,” he smiled handing the man some coins. “Please have his baggage brought here.” 

The porter nodded as Clay described Austin’s bag. 

“Mine, too,” Caroline quickly added describing her suitcase.

“You have to go to Denver,” Austin said faintly.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Austin,” Caroline chided. “I’m going back home with you.” She turned to Amanda. “Please give my apologies to Elizabeth and Robert.”

Austin ran his hands through his dark hair and sat down. Caroline sat down next to him. Clay and Amanda looked over her shoulder and read the telegram.

**JOSIAH HAD HEART ATTACK. STOP. CLEESE SAYS OK RIGHT NOW. STOP. JOSIAH SAYS TO GO ON. STOP. BEST RETURN. STOP. CALL**

Clay heard Amanda catch her breath as he slowly took the telegram from Caroline. He carefully folded it and put in his pocket.

“Austin,” he said quietly. When Austin didn’t look up, he said cleared his throat. “Austin,” he said more firmly.

Austin glanced up a little startled.

“Is there anything Amanda and I can do?” he asked.

“No,” Austin immediately shook his head. He stood up as the porter brought their luggage. “Nothing.” He automatically reached for the luggage.

“Tell Elizabeth I’ll send her wedding present to her,” Caroline whispered to Amanda.

Amanda nodded. “Josiah will be fine,” she said firmly. “I know he will.”

Caroline nodded murmuring her thanks to Clay as she followed Austin towards the door.

“Clay, there’s not a stage back to Curtis Well until tomorrow,” Amanda muttered.

“I know,” Clay frowned.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Austin sank down on the bed. He couldn’t believe it would be tomorrow before they could start back to Curtis Wells. Even then, it would take the better part of two days to get back. He’d sent a telegram to Call for more information. It was just like him not to tell more than he wanted to, Austin grunted.

Caroline looked around the room they’d rented at the Miles City Hotel. She saw Austin’s expression and knelt in front of him. “Austin, you can get a horse and start back now if you want,” she murmured. “I’ll take the stage.”

Austin automatically shook his head. “I can’t leave you here,” he said lowering his head into his hands. “Besides, Call’s gonna wire me back.”

“Austin...go,” Caroline urged. “I will be fine. I promise.”

“I shouldn’t have left,” Austin moaned. “I knew something was wrong with him. He hasn’t been himself for weeks.” He felt Caroline’s hands in his hair. “I shouldn’t have left him alone.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“What the hell does he want me to say?” Call muttered angrily as he glared at Ephraim.

The doctor looked at Austin’s telegram. “Josiah’s resting more comfortably,” he pointed out. “You can see that.” He hesitated as he saw Call’s scowl. “Well, he is.”

Call glared at him and gave him the telegram. “Just write something down,” he ordered. “I’ll send it.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Be sure not to miss the stage,” Austin told Caroline as he saddled a horse.

“I will,” Caroline promised. 

“Don’t talk with strangers, Caroline,” Austin warned. “You don’t know who these people are. They may be fine folks, but you can’t tell what....”

“Austin,” Caroline put her hand on his arm. “I’ll be fine. Just please be careful riding back.”

Austin wearily closed his eyes. “I shouldn’t be doing this,” he murmured. He pulled Caroline into his arms and held her close.

“You father will be fine,” Caroline whispered. “You saw what Sheriff Call wired.”

Austin grunted. “Yeah, Call’s a goldmine of information.” He took a deep breath and mounted his horse. “Be careful,” he cautioned.

“You, too, Austin,” Caroline stepped back. She shaded her eyes and watched as he rode away.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The trip back to Curtis Wells was a nightmare. All Austin could think was that he’d left his father alone to suffer a heart attack. Deep down he’d known something was wrong. He shouldn’t have accepted his father’s denial when he knew better. By the time he finally rode into Curtis Wells, he was completely exhausted.

Luther was coming down the stairs from Ephraim’s office when he saw Austin. He walked out and took the reins of Austin’s horse. As he led the horse to the hitching post, Austin slowly climbed down.

“Father?” Austin asked fearfully.

“He’s alive,” Luther said carefully. He put a hand on Austin’s shoulder. “Where’s Caroline?”

“She’s coming on the stage,” Austin stared up the stairs. “What does Cleese say? Call’s telegrams didn’t really tell me anything.”

Luther shrugged. “I just asked the doc ‘bout him,” he said. “He says Josiah’s stable and the longer he goes that way, the better his chances are.” He hesitated then continued. “Call’s been sittin’ with him ever since it happened.”

Austin’s eyes shadowed as he nodded. Of course...that made sense. Call was doing what he himself should have been doing. He nodded towards Luther and started up the stairs. Luther watched him go then shook his head. Slowly he walked the horse to the stable.

Ephraim glanced up as Austin entered his office. “Austin!” he looked surprise. “We didn’t expect you until sometime tomorrow at the earliest.”

“How is he?” Austin took off his hat and brushed his clothes ignoring Ephraim’s frown.

“Better,” the doctor admitted. “He’s getting stronger. Another couple of days of this sort of improvement and I think he’ll be out of immediate danger.”

“What caused it?” Austin asked eyeing the closed door to the back room.

“Nobody knows that, Austin,” Ephraim shook his head. “It can’t be predicted. But some doctors think it might run in the family.” He looked at Austin curiously.

“Call still in there?” Austin asked.

“And Mandy,” Ephraim smiled slightly. “I think even Call’s wary of that cat. She’s refused to go very far away from Josiah.”

“Good for her,” Austin murmured. “Can I go in?”

“Of course,” Ephraim cautioned. “But you and Call need to stay quiet and not disturb him.”

Austin frowned slightly as he closed the door behind him. Call sat slumped in the chair next to the bed his chin on his chest seemingly asleep. Austin glanced at the bed half-smiling to see Mandy’s eyes flicker open. The cat lay curled on the pillow next to Josiah’s head and looked at Austin as if daring him to try and remove her. Finally, Austin looked at his father. He took a deep breath as he studied Josiah’s pale face. For the first time, his father looked old and tired.

Call’s eyes flickered open at the sound of Austin’s deep breath. “How’d you get here so fast?” he quietly asked.

“Got a horse in Miles City,” Austin shrugged. “Caroline’s coming on the stage.”

 

Call nodded glancing at Josiah. “He’s been breathin’ better,” he remarked as he stood. “Cleese won’t say for sure but he’ll pull through.”

“What happened, Call?” Austin asked quietly.

Call shrugged. “Jeff Rider got taken in a poker game by some gambler named Franklin,” he explained. “Claimed he was cheated, but Luther said he didn’t see no cheatin’. He drew his gun and Josiah tried to calm him down.” He felt rather than saw Austin’s reaction and stiffened his shoulders. “Franklin shot Jeff ‘fore Luther and I could do anythin’. Franklin then drew on me and I had to kill him. Next thing I knew Josiah...just collapsed. Luther caught him ‘fore he fell.” He was silent for a moment then looked over at Austin. “Josiah didn’t want me to wire you at first,” he added. Puzzled by Austin’s half-smile, he continued. “Told him you needed to know and he agreed.”

“Sure, Call,” Austin nodded. He forced himself to look up. “Cleese says you been with him ever since.” When Call shrugged and looked away, Austin ran his hand through his hair. “Thanks for doin’ that. You mind if I sit with him for a while?”

Call looked at Austin in surprise. “Just stayed ‘til you got here,” he said cautiously. He glanced at the bed. “Would’ve gotten that cat outta here ‘cept Cleese didn’t want no ruckus ‘round Josiah,” he said in irritation.

“Thanks, Call,” Austin repeated as he carefully sat in the chair next to the bed.

Call stared at Austin in confusion for a few minutes then quietly left. He nodded curtly at Ephraim then quickly walked down to the street. He stood for a few moments staring into the street trying to figure out what had caused Austin’s curious smile.

“Call?” Mattie’s voice came from beside him.

Call jerked, a little irritated that he’d not felt her approach. “What, Mattie?” he snapped.

“How’s Josiah?” Mattie asked ignoring Call’s tone of voice.

“Better,” Call took a deep breath. “Austin’s back. He’s with him.”

“Austin?” Mattie frowned. “Stage won’t be here for...”

“He rode back from Miles City,” Call interrupted. “Said Caroline’s gonna be on the stage.” He continued staring into the street.

“What happened wasn’t your fault, Call,” Mattie gently put a hand on his arm.

“I know that!” Call snapped pulling away. “Leave me alone, Mattie.” He stepped away. “Just leave me alone.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“I still can’t believe you’re doing this,” Clay shook his head as he and Robert stood at the altar waiting for the ceremony to begin.

“Jealous?” Robert teased.

“Hardly,” Clay rolled his eyes. “I assure you, I never had any intentions towards your bride, Robert.”

“Good,” Robert said softly. He glanced at Clay. “I’m glad you came.”

“Wouldn’t miss this for anythin’,” Clay assured him with a grin. “This should be very amusin’, after all.”

Robert glanced at him curiously. “Oh?” he asked.

“Seein’ you try to settle down and be a respectable married man,” Clay nodded. “Considerin’ your background and all.”

Robert started to reply that Clay should get married then thought better of it. “You’re jealous,” he decided with a nod.

Clay had to admit that Elizabeth made a beautiful bride and the reception afterwards was as elegant as any he’d ever seen. With a teasing look at Robert, he claimed a kiss from the bride as well as several dances.

“That’s enough,” Robert finally stepped between his bride and best friend. “Go dance with someone else...like Amanda, for instance.”

Clay grinned and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek.

“He’s just jealous,” Robert told Elizabeth as he swung her onto the dance floor.

Surprisingly, Clay found Amanda sitting along one wall. “Never thought you’d be sittin’ where the wallflowers usually are,” he remarked.

Amanda waved a napkin in front of her face. “I just got a little overheated, that’s all,” she said.

“You do look a little pale,” Clay frowned. “Too much champagne?”

“How kind of you to be concerned,” Amanda snapped.

Clay chuckled and sat next to her. “You must be feelin’ better,” he decided. “You haven’t lost your delicate touch.”

Amanda glared at him then glanced back at where Elizabeth and Robert were dancing. “I got a telegram from Cleese this morning,” she fanned herself. “He says Josiah’s much better.”

Clay nodded. “I sent a wire myself,” he admitted. “Apparently Austin left Caroline in Miles City and rode back.” He grinned at Amanda’s expression. “An interestin’ decision given his...shall we say...obsession with Caroline’s safety?”

“Don’t be crude, Clay,” Amanda shook her head. “Of course, Austin would want to get back to Curtis Wells as quickly as he could.”

“Of course,” Clay nodded with a grin. He stood and offered a hand. “Would you care to dance? That is, if you’re still not overheated?”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Good to see you, Caroline,” Luther smiled as he helped Caroline from the stage. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Caroline looked around. “Austin?”

“With Josiah,” Luther helped her to the sidewalk. “He’s a lot better from what the doc says. I ain’t seen much of him since he got back.” He hesitated. “You want me to take your bags over to your room?”

“Oh, thank you, Luther,” Caroline smiled. “That would help a lot. I’d like to see Austin and Mr. Peale.”

When Caroline entered Ephraim’s office, she saw Call jerking his hand away from Ephraim’s grasp.

“Dammit!” Call snapped. “Just leave it alone!” He glared at where Mandy was lapping milk from a bowl.

“Are you alright, Sheriff?” Caroline asked with concern.

Call turned around. “Ain’t nothin’,” he mumbled. 

“Just a minor wound,” Ephraim couldn’t help but smile as he glanced at Mandy. When Call glared at him, he cleared his throat. “Austin’s inside with Josiah. He’s much better. Even Mandy will leave him for a little while. She wouldn’t for the first couple of days.”

Call muttered under his breath as Caroline smiled down at the cat. “She’s devoted to him,” Caroline said. Then she looked at Call. “Thank you for wiring us about Mr. Peale,” she said.

Call shrugged as the door to the inner room opened. Austin stood in the doorway and smiled faintly as Caroline joined him.

“Any problems?” he asked giving her a hug.

“None,” Caroline shook her head. She peeked around Austin to see Josiah reclining in the bed. She smiled hesitantly at him.

Josiah smiled in return and motioned her forward. Caroline stepped around Austin and went to kiss Josiah’s cheek. “You look...well,” she finally said.

“Thank you,” Josiah’s eyes twinkled. “I’m sorry your trip was canceled.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Caroline assured him. “Coming back here was more important.”

“No,” Josiah shook his head. “You and Austin should have gone to the wedding.” He glanced past Caroline and saw Call in the doorway. “Newt did fine looking after me. It turned out there was no reason for you to have come back.”

Call frowned as Austin took Caroline’s arm. “Call did a fine job,” he said evenly. “He’s here now so I’m taking Caroline over to the Dove, Father.”

Both Caroline and Call gave Austin a confused look. “I’ll see you later,” Caroline said over her shoulder.

“Now why does he always take what I say the wrong way?” Josiah looked at Call irritably. “It’s very aggravating.”

Call shrugged. “Maybe you should...” he broke off as Mandy strutted past him. She jumped onto the bed and flipped her tail in Call’s direction. Eyes narrowed, Call sat down next to Josiah. Mandy’s eyes narrowed at Call as she rested her head on Josiah’s chest.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Caroline stayed quiet until they reached their suite at the Dove. “Austin, why did you do that?” she asked taking off her hat.

“Do what?” Austin asked. He walked to the window. As he stared down at the street, he began rubbing his chest.

Caroline frowned. “Austin, please tell me what’s wrong.” she walked over to him and took the hand that rubbed his chest.

Austin grimaced as he realized what he’d been doing. “Father...I’ve finally realized what a disappointment I am to him,” he said softly. “Most fathers would want their sons with them if they thought they were dying. My father preferred his former son-in-law.”

“That’s not true,” Caroline protested.

“You heard him,” Austin said evenly. “He didn’t even want Call to wire about what happened. That was Call’s idea...not my father’s.” He closed his eyes. “Call left when Hannah died. I stayed. I was here through everything, not Call.” He forced his eyes open. “But Call’s who he wants with him.”

“Austin, listen to me,” Caroline tried to catch his eyes. “It’s not like that.”

“Caroline, don’t!” Austin turned away. “My father prefers Call over me. My father prefers Amanda over me.” He took a deep breath. “I’m so tired of fighting him about it. I’m tired of trying to prove...whatever it is he wants me to prove. I don’t know what else I can do. So, he can have Call and Amanda. I just don’t care anymore.”

“Of course, you care. You’re just tired,” Caroline reached out and pulled him towards the bed. “You’ll feel better after getting some sleep.”

Austin sat heavily on the bed then pulled Caroline down with him. “I’ve got you,” he muttered as he held her close. “That’s all I need.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Amanda waved to Elizabeth as the train pulled away. “Imagine, a honeymoon in San Francisco,” she sighed. “I hate to admit it, but Shelby does have some style.”

“I’ll be sure he knows of your approval,” Clay snorted. He pulled out his pocket watch and studied it. “The train to Miles City should leave shortly.” He grinned mischievously and took Amanda’s arm. “Just imagine, Amanda, you should have the Statesman all to yourself. Just imagine the power at your disposal.”

Amanda glared at Clay. “I think far too much of Josiah..” she began. Suddenly she stopped and closed her eyes.

Clay looked at her curiously. “Amanda?” he prodded.

“Nothing,” Amanda took a deep breath. “Something from breakfast just not settling right.”

Clay helped her sit down noticing she had paled considerably. “I ate pretty much the same thing,” he remarked. “Still, you’re far more delicate than I am,” he teased.

Amanda glared at him. “I’m fine,” she pronounced starting to stand.

“We have time,” Clay nudged her to sit back down. “I’ll get you some water.” He glanced at her over his shoulder to see Amanda wipe her forehead.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

By the time Cleese allowed Josiah to get out of bed and sit by the window, the gulf between father and son was visible to everyone. Everyday Austin stopped by to see his father, they exchanged a few cool sentences, and Austin would leave. And every day, Ephraim would shake his head saddened at what he was watching. The only time Josiah smiled was when Caroline would visit. Ephraim thought about talking to Call about the situation then quickly reconsidered. You never knew how Call was going to take something anyway.

It was Mattie who finally confronted Austin. She’d been to visit Josiah just after Austin’s visit. Angered by the sad and lost look on Josiah’s face, she stormed through town looking for Austin. She found him standing with Luther outside the Opera Hall.

“I need to talk with you, Austin,” Mattie snapped not even looking at Luther. “Now.”

“Sure, Mattie,” Luther peered at her. “Somethin’ wrong?”

Mattie glared angrily at Luther who glanced apologetically at Austin and backed off a few steps.

“What’s wrong?” Austin frowned trying to think of what could have upset Mattie.

“What do you think you’re doing to your father?” Mattie demanded. “Are you trying to give him another heart attack?”

“What are you talking about?” Austin demanded tightly. “Anyway, that’s none of your business.”

“Josiah’s my friend!” Mattie flashed back.

“It’s got nothing to do with you, Mattie,” Austin warned. He glanced down the street towards Cleese’s office. “Has something happened?” he suddenly asked.

“No,” Mattie admitted. “But what’s wrong with you? Can’t you see how much you’re hurting him?”

“Hurting him?” Austin’s temper flared. “How in the hell...” he angrily stepped forward.

Mattie, stunned by the angry hurt look on Austin’s face, stepped backwards.

Luther stepped forward and put a hand on Austin’s arm. “Easy, Austin,” he warned.

Austin pulled his arm away from Luther. “Hurt my father?” he angrily demanded. “What business is it of yours!? You don’t know anything!”

“That’s enough, Austin!” Luther shouted getting in front of Mattie.

“Then you tell her to mind her own damn business,” Austin seethed.

Mattie glared and stepped from behind Luther. “Luther doesn’t tell me what to do!” she yelled.

“Gettin’ harder and harder to find a peaceful spot ‘round here,” Call’s irritated voice interrupted. “None of you got anythin’ better to do?”

Austin stepped back breathing heavily. “Mind your own business, Mattie,” he warned before turning away.

Call glanced at Luther who shrugged. He glanced at Mattie who was staring angrily at Austin’s back. “What’s got you all riled up, Mattie?” he asked.

“Just the way he’s treating Josiah,” Mattie snapped. “Only seeing him for a few minutes a day. Cleese says Josiah’s usually upset afterwards.” She glared at both men. “Somebody should give him a good talkin’ to!”

“Seems you already tried that,” Call pointed out.

Mattie angrily glared at them then whirled around. They both heard the slam of the door to the gunshop.

Luther glanced at Call. “Sure can get riled up, can’t she?” he pointed out.

“Yep,” Call nodded glancing the other way to where Austin was talking with Caroline. “So can Austin.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“I’m sure Mattie was mistaken, Austin,” Caroline protested quietly. Her eyes searched Austin’s face alarmed not only by the white pallor on his face but the anger burning in his eyes.

“If my visits upset my father so much, I just won’t go,” Austin said through gritted teeth. “He’d prefer that anyway.”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Caroline pressed.

“No!” Austin shook his head. “It’s bad enough to know he doesn’t want me around. I don’t need him to kick my teeth in by telling me to my face.” He turned around. “I’m riding out of town. I’ll be back later.”

Caroline bit her lip as she watched him walk away. Slowly she walked towards Cleese’s office.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“It’s not worth arguing with Austin about it, Caroline,” Josiah said firmly. “It’s obvious he doesn’t want to see me. There’s no need in forcing him.” He glanced out the window towards the west where Austin had ridden.

“He thinks you don’t want him here,” Caroline protested plaintively. “How can the two of you reconcile if you won’t even see each other?”

“Austin takes everything I say the wrong way,” Josiah took a deep breath to calm down. “He refuses to believe that Amanda is a good assistant at the Statesman. He prefers to believe she’s scheming to swindle me out of it. He’d prefer to believe that I...” he shook his head as he took another deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” Caroline said quickly. “I shouldn’t have bothered you about this.” She patted Josiah’s knee as he regained his breath.

“You’re only trying to help,” Josiah said weakly after a moment. “I’m afraid you just came too late to do much good.” He squeezed her hand. “Just take care of Austin. That’s all I can ask.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Call figured the only place to get some peace and quiet was in the sheriff’s office. Austin had ridden out of town and Luther preferred to be out of the office. He’d just planted his boots on the desk and pulled his hat over his eyes when the door opened. Glancing up, he winced to see Caroline standing hesitantly in the doorway. “Austin ain’t back,” he muttered.

“I know,” she said quietly. “Are you busy? Could I speak with you?”

Call shoved the hat back from his face. “What?” he asked brusquely.

“It’s about Austin...and Mr. Peale,” Caroline sat in a nearby chair perched on the edge as though ready to flee.

“What about ‘em?” Call frowned.

“It’s very confusing,” Caroline hesitated. “And I know there’s a lot of past history that I don’t know.”

“Best to leave things be,” Call warned coldly.

“I can’t,” Caroline shook her head. “Austin...well, he thinks his father would rather have you as his son. He thinks Mr. Peale considers him a disappointment.”

“What?” Call’s eyes widened. He slowly sat up. “What are you talkin’ ‘bout?”

Caroline squirmed a little. “Austin thinks Mr. Peale would rather have you as his son,” she repeated. “Austin’s convinced of it. He thinks his father prefers you and Amanda...that he thinks more of them than he does of Austin.”

“That’s crazy,” Call muttered.

“And Josiah thinks Austin wants nothing to do with him,” Caroline continued. “So neither one will even see the other anymore.” She took a deep breath. “That’s why I need your help.”

“ **My** help?!” Call looked at her as though she were a rattlesnake ready to strike. He instinctively moved away.

“You’re the only one they’ll both listen to,” Caroline pressed. “They tell me that I don’t understand what’s happened. But Mr. Peale will listen to you. And so will Austin.”

“Austin’s more likely to put a bullet in me ‘fore he’d listen to what I have to say,” Call shook his head.

“He’ll listen,” Caroline protested. “I know how he acts, but you’re his friend. You stood up with him at our wedding. He wouldn’t have asked you to do that if he didn’t respect you.”

Call looked away. “Still can’t figure that,” he mumbled. “Austin and me...we ain’t seen eye-to-eye in a long time.”

“Please,” Caroline walked over to Call. “Just try. That’s all I’m asking.”

“Just what am I supposed to do?” Call asked in exasperation. “Can’t make somebody think somethin’ they don’t wanna believe.” He saw Caroline’s downcast look and cursed under his breath. “Ain’t my concern, Caroline! Don’t got no reason to be messin’ in other folks’ business.”

“But it’s family,” Caroline whispered desperately catching his eyes. “That’s got to count for something.”

Call closed his eyes as though he’d been kicked hard in the stomach. Family...once it did count for something...there was a time he wanted to impress Josiah...to be accepted as part of the Peale family. Despite himself he remembered the night Twyla’s had burned down and his panic when Austin had rushed into the burning building to save Florrie. He opened his eyes to see Caroline staring up at him as though he were her last hope in the world. Suddenly he felt awfully sorry for Austin. He doubted even Austin would be bull-headed enough to deny this woman anything when she looked at him this way.

“I’ll...I’ll talk to ‘em,” Call finally muttered desperate to just have her leave before he wound up promising anything more than he wanted to already.

“Oh, thank you!” Caroline threw her arms around Call and hugged him closely.

“Ain’t promisin’ nothin’!” Call quickly stepped back. Uncomfortable with her show of open affection, he walked to the door and opened it. “You hear me? **Nothin’**!”

“I know,” Caroline beamed as she passed him. She hesitated then stood on tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. “Bless you, Sheriff,” she murmured.

Call actually blushed as he watched her walk away. Then he scowled as he saw Luther watching from a couple steps away. “You got somethin’ on your mind?” he demanded before walking back into the jail.

“Nope,” Luther replied carefully as he followed Call. “Nothin’ at all.”

“Damn, I feel sorry for Austin,” Call burst out as he slumped back in the chair. Ignoring Luther’s confused look, he shook his head. “That woman’s liable to convince a man to do anythin’!”

“Yeah?” Luther tried not to grin. “What did she convince you to do?”

Call scowled at Luther. “Somethin’ that’s probably gonna get me killed ‘fore it’s over,” he predicted sourly.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“How’s Josiah?” Call demanded as he entered Cleese’s office.

“Doing better,” Ephraim said cautiously. “Why?” he asked.

Call shrugged. “Just remember that this is all Caroline’s fault,” he scowled as he opened the door to the back office.

Josiah was sitting in the chair by the window looking towards the west. He turned his head and smiled. “Newt, come in,” he invited.

Call’s scowl deepened when he saw Mandy lounging on Josiah’s lap. “Ain’t gonna take no nonsense off that cat,” he warned.

Mandy looked at him and licked her lips. Call could swear the cat looked eager for a fight.

“Leave Mandy alone,” Josiah smiled despite himself. “She’s a good cat.” He looked down at her with a fond smile.

Call snorted. “I got a bone to pick with you, Josiah,” he warned.

“What is it, Newt?” Josiah looked up with concern. “Something wrong at the Statesman?”

“Why’d you think of that right off?” Call’s head tilted to one side. “You can see the place from here.” He nodded his head towards the window.

“Then what are you talking about?” Josiah asked.

“Mattie’s already jumped Austin ‘bout what’s goin’ on ‘tween the two of you,” Call paced back and forth. “I figure she’s lookin’ to tear a strip off me next.”

“You? What for?” Josiah’s hand stopped stroking Mandy. The cat, deprived of Josiah’s attention, narrowed her eyes in Call’s direction. “I don’t understand, Newt. Stop pacing and tell me what’s going on.”

“Mattie’s on her high horse ‘cause you and Austin ain’t gettin’ along,” Call kept pacing. “Somebody somewheres got the idea that you and Austin ain’t gettin’ along ‘cause you like me better than him.” He stopped and stared at Josiah.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Austin’s my son,” Josiah said quietly his eyes dropping to stare at Mandy.

“That don’t mean nothin’,” Call said harshly. “I got cause to know better than that.” He glanced quickly away as Josiah’s eyes searched his face. “I know me and Austin’s ain’t best friends or nothin’...but I ain’t bein’ held responsible for what’s goin’ on ‘tween the two of you.”

“I’ll talk to Mattie,” Josiah promised quietly looking back out the window. “I’ll see she understands.”

“Never mind talkin’ to Mattie,” Call argued. “Talk some sense into Austin...or do somethin’. Just leave me outta all this.” He glared angrily at Josiah and left slamming the door behind him.

Mandy’s back arched and she hissed at the closed door. Josiah sighed and began patting Mandy soothingly.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Where you goin’, Call?” Austin asked as he led his horse into the stable. He saw Call tightening the cinch on Hellbitch’s saddle.

“Personal,” Call said bitingly.

“When you be back?” Austin led his horse to his stall.

“Don’t know,” Call answered as he started leading his horse outside.

Austin walked over to stop him. “What’s goin’ on?” he demanded.

“Seems some folks think I’m the reason you and Josiah ain’t gettin’ along,” Call drawled. “So, I’m leavin’ for a while.”

“You can’t do that!” Austin tried to step in front of Call.

“Can’t I?” Call’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Don’t intend to have Mattie jumpin’ me ‘bout somethin’ you and Josiah’s doin’.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Austin muttered looking away.

“Yeah, you do,” Call nodded neutrally. “You got a good man for a father, Austin. You’re a fool if you throw it away. That’s more than...some’s got.”

Austin realized Call was talking about himself and started to remind him of Captain Call’s existence. Then he saw the cold look in Call’s eyes and thought better of it. “It’s his choice,” he finally blurted.

“Maybe,” Call acknowledged as he mounted Hellbitch. “Is it yours?”

“It’s what he wants, Call!” Austin backed off and turned away. “I can at least do that right.”

“Austin,” Call spoke after a few seconds. When Austin stopped, he took a deep breath. “Don’t know what’s gotten into you and Josiah. But it ain’t me. It ain’t **gonna** be me.” He stared at Austin’s back. “You said we was friends once. We were. One time you had everythin’ I ever wanted.” He hesitated, feeling emotions welling up inside him. “Maybe we can be friends again someday. But not ‘til you and Josiah settle this. I ain’t gonna be ‘tween you.”

Austin’s jaw tightened and he closed his eyes. “I’ll make it right with Father,” he said not turning around. “You don’t have to leave, Call.”

“Yeah, I do,” Call said quietly nudging Hellbitch forward. “You talk to him, Austin. ‘Fore somethin’ else happens.”

Austin turned to see Call slowly riding out of town. When he could no longer see him, he turned around and began unsaddling his horse. It took him a long time to do it.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Call had started riding towards the Captain’s ranch. He was more shaken than he’d admit thinking how close Josiah had come to dying...not to mention the idea that Josiah might actually prefer him to Austin.

He realized the more miles he put between himself and Curtis Wells brought him closer to the Captain’s ranch. The following morning, he turned away. He told himself the Captain knew where he was if he wanted to see him...that it was the same distance from the ranch to Curtis Wells as it was the other way. He refused to consider that he and Austin were acting much the same way.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Amanda, you really don’t look well,” Clay’s eyes narrowed as he saw Amanda leaning against the side of the rolling stagecoach.

“What makes you think that?” Amanda gave him a ghostly smile. 

“The pale complexion, the cold sweats, the...” Clay ticked the reasons off with brisk efficiency.

“That’ll do, Clay,” Amanda assured him as she closed her eyes. A few seconds later she felt her head being raised. She opened her eyes and saw Clay laying his folded coat under her head.

“It’s not much,” Clay admitted with a smile. “But at least you’ll be a little more comfortable.”

“Thanks, Clay,” Amanda said wearily closing her eyes. “Sometimes you’re not quite the snake you usually are.”

Clay chuckled. “As always, I treasure each compliment you give me, Amanda,” he teased. His eyes hardened, however, as he watched her doze. As usual, she had been too stubborn to listen to his correct advice to remain in Miles City to consult a doctor. As usual, she had been too bull-headed to even consider that she was too ill to travel. As usual, she just couldn’t wait to get back to Curtis Wells to stir up some sort of trouble and aggravation for him.

Amanda winced as the stage rumbled over a particularly rough stretch of road. She reluctantly opened her eyes and raised her head.

“Here,” Clay quickly leaned her back until she was lying on the seat with his coat beneath her head. Sitting on his own seat, he put his feet on the seat to protect her from being tossed forward into the floor. “Better?” he asked.

“Thank you, Clay,” Amanda sighed closing her eyes. She draped one arm over his boots.

Clay frowned. Now he was getting worried. She was actually being polite to him. Watching her carefully for a few moments, he slowly closed his eyes.

The next thing Clay knew he was being thrown from side to side then upside down as the stage rolled over and over. Amanda screamed in fright then in pain as the stage finally came to a stop on its side. Clay lay quietly for a moment catching his breath. Carefully, he began moving testing each limb to make sure nothing was broken. Reaching up, he managed to throw the door open. He stood and looked out coughing as he breathed the dust just now settling around the wreck.

Amanda moaned as she too began to move carefully. She saw Clay pull himself from the stage and reach a hand back inside. “Come on, Amanda,” he urged. “Anything broken?”

“No,” Amanda said shakily. “I don’t think so.” She reached up to grab Clay’s hand then groaned in pain as Clay pulled her upwards to sit on the side of the stage. Clay slid to the ground reaching up to help her down. He felt Amanda slump against him as her knees buckled.

“Ribs?” he questioned running his hands along her ribs.

“No,” Amanda shook her head. “Stop that!” she smacked at Clay’s hands. “I’m fine.”

Clay grinned briefly then glanced around. He walked to where the driver’s body lay twisted and crumpled. A cursory examination revealed a broken neck. Clay looked back to see both horses still reined to the stage. One was trying to get to his feet.

Amanda looked away as Clay soothed the one horse and released him from the stage. He led him towards the back of the stage and tied the reins securely. With a sigh, Clay drew his gun as he walked back to the front. The other horse had two broken legs. Regretfully, he sighted and pulled the trigger twice.

Amanda winced at the sound. “At least we’ve got one horse,” she said as Clay rejoined her.

“It’s enough,” he said curtly. He pulled himself back up on the coach and leaned in to retrieve his coat. “Best get something warm from your baggage,” he suggested. “We’ll have to send someone back for the rest.”

Amanda opened one of her suitcases and retrieved a cloak. “Seems something happens to just about every stage between here and Miles City,” she complained. “Didn’t happen when Luther was driving.”

“I’ll bring it to his attention,” Clay said drily as he untied the horse’s reins. He turned to help Amanda onto the horse.

Amanda took a deep breath as Clay boosted her upwards. She felt a horrible tearing in her side and screamed. Clay grunted as Amanda fell back against him. He managed to catch her and still hold onto the reins. The horse, already skittish, tried to pull away.

“Easy, boy, easy,” Clay murmured. Amanda fell to her knees as he patted the horse soothingly. As the horse settled down, he glanced at Amanda in irritation. “What the hell’s goin’ on, Amanda?”

Amanda tried to sit up but wound up curling into a ball on the ground. “Oh, God, Clay,” she moaned. 

Clay quickly retied the horse to the stage. “Amanda,” he carefully slid his arms under her. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Amanda gritted her teeth. “It felt like something...tore inside me.” She forced herself to take a deep breath. “I’ve never hurt that bad, Clay.”

“Lie still,” Clay told her. His serious expression convinced Amanda to obey. She felt him carefully pressing along her ribs. “You might have broken a rib.”

“I’ve had broken ribs,” Amanda shook her head. “This is a whole lot worse.”

Clay’s fingers moved lower gently pressing watching Amanda’s face for a reaction. Suddenly she screamed and jerked away. He frowned as she cursed him loudly and eloquently. “How long has this been goin’ on?” he asked when she finally stopped.

“I swear, Clay Mosby...” Amanda angrily began.

“How long?” Clay snapped staring at her.

“Didn’t start bothering me until we were leaving Denver,” Amanda admitted.

“You were having this kind of pain in Denver?” Clay shouted.

“No!” Amanda shouted back then caught her breath. “Just didn’t feel well in Denver.” She saw his worried look. “What is it, Clay?”

Clay ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not sure,” he evaded. “But you need to get back to Curtis Wells so Cleese can take care of you.”

“Damn you, Clay,” Amanda’s eyes snapped. “Tell me.”

Clay hesitated. “I’ve seen it...during the war and such,” he said slowly. “I could be wrong, Amanda. But I think it might be your appendix.”

“That’s fatal!” Amanda panicked.

“Not necessarily,” Clay put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Not if treated properly and in time...which is why we need to get going.” He studied her. “You’ll have to ride, Amanda. I’ll get you on the horse, but you’ll have to hold on until I get mounted behind you.”

Spending almost as much time soothing and calming the horse as he did in getting Amanda onto the horse, Clay finally sighed in relief as he pointed the horse in the direction of Curtis Wells. “Just lean back,” he advised sliding one arm around Amanda. “Everythin’s gonna be fine.”

They’d only gone a couple of miles before Amanda began shaking. Clay knew it was all she could do to keep from screaming. He stopped the horse and held her close. “We’ve got to keep moving, Amanda,” he urged.

“I can’t, Clay,” Amanda finally gasped. “It feels like it’s tearing me apart.”

Clay closed his eyes. “Amanda, you need a doctor,” he told her. Carefully maneuvering her until she was sitting sideways, he slid her onto his thighs. “This won’t jostle so much,” he assured her gently nudging the horse forward.

They’d only gone another half-mile when Amanda passed out. Clay, feeling her slump against him, felt for her pulse. Cursing under his breath, he looked up at the sky as though trying to decipher the Almighty’s reason for putting him into this position.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Call reined Hellbitch when he smelled smoke. It was far too early in the day to be making camp...unless something was wrong. If it was a fire, the surrounding grassland was just dry enough to spread quickly. Slowly he turned his horse in the direction of the smoke.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Amanda awoke it seemed her side was on fire with pain. She took a deep breath and groaned. She saw Clay turn his head in her direction.

“Here,” he smiled gently holding her head to give her a drink. “Drink slowly.”

Amanda sipped the water then turned her head away. Even swallowing water hurt. “It’s bad, ain’t it, Clay?” she finally gasped.

“I’ve seen worse,” Clay smiled as he brushed her hair back from her forehead.

“And survived?” Amanda questioned fixing her eyes on his.

“Naturally,” Clay’s eyes shadowed slightly.

“You’re such a liar, Clay Mosby,” Amanda closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened them catching Clay’s worried look. “I don’t want to die.”

“You’re not goin’ to die, Amanda,” Clay said briskly. “Once you feel better, we’ll get moving again.”

Amanda turned her head as she smelled smoke. Looking past Clay, she saw a campfire. “We are?” she asked.

“Now, Amanda,” Clay grinned. “You know how I hate the cold. And it is getting cold,” he pointed out.

“You’re such a liar,” Amanda repeated. She stared at him grabbing at his arm. “What’s going to happen?”

Clay wrapped his hand around hers and sat next to her. “From what I can tell by feeling, your appendix is swollen...ready to burst,” he looked away for a second. “If that happens before it’s removed, you’ll die.”

“We’re nowhere close to Curtis Wells, are we?” Amanda whispered.

“No,” Clay shook his head. “Amanda, I’m not going to let you die. I promise.” He forced a grin. “After all, who would there be to make my life miserable?” he teased.

“Call,” Amanda said weakly.

“I think you overestimate his abilities, my dear,” Clay retorted.

Amanda shook her head. “I see Call,” she said looking past Clay.

Clay looked over his shoulder to see Call slowly riding forward obviously puzzled by what he was seeing. Clay threw his coat over Amanda and walked to meet him.

“What’s goin’ on?” Call asked as he dismounted his eyes on Amanda.

“Stage overturned couple of miles back,” Clay quickly explained. “Amanda’s ill...her appendix.”

Call’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll get Cleese,” he said starting to remount.

“There’s no time, Call,” Clay’s voice grated roughly. “It’s got to be removed now. And you’re gonna help.”

“You’re crazy,” Call accused. When Mosby tugged on his arm, Call pulled loose. “Turn me loose, Mosby.”

Clay turned his back to Amanda. He angrily stared at Call. “This goes beyond you and me, Call,” he said bitingly. “I don’t intend to let Amanda die ‘cause you’re too pig-headed to help me. If you think you have to do somethin’ ‘bout that later, fine.”

Call returned Mosby’s angry look.

“The two of you think you could spare a few moments in your feud to help a dying woman?” Amanda’s voice reached them with a hint of her usual tartness.

“You’re not dyin’, Amanda,” Clay’s voice was light although he glared at Call. He turned back around and walked to her. “Stop tryin’ to scare, Call.”

“Ain’t scarin’ me,” Call denied as he led Hellbitch forward to put her with the other horse. When he was done, he knelt next to Amanda. “Nothin’s gonna happen.” He glanced over at Mosby. “Is there?”

“Her appendix has to be removed,” Clay said evenly his eyes meeting Call’s. “If not and it bursts, nobody can stop her dyin’.” Anticipating Call’s next question, he added. “It’s too swollen for her to be moved anymore.”

“Wait a minute,” Amanda gasped. “You mean, you’re gonna....” she began shaking her head. “No, you’re not, Clay Mosby!” She tried to sit up but screamed and fell back.

“Amanda!” Clay leaned over her his voice cold. “Stop that!” He was aware of Call watching him as Clay’s fingers probed her abdomen. “You keep that up and your appendix will split open. Now lay still.”

Tears running down her cheeks, Amanda nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. “I still don’t like it,” she finally muttered.

“I’m insulted, Amanda,” Clay teased. “After all, I was first in my class in medical school.”

“You’re a doctor?” Call snorted.

“Would have been if the war hadn’t occurred,” Clay pushed Amanda’s dark hair away from her face. “Picked up a lot durin’ the war, too. Amazing’ how much surgery can be done with a limited amount of equipment when you need to do it.”

“You did this during the war?” Amanda asked plaintively.

“And more,” Clay’s eyes hardened in memory. “Just get some sleep, Amanda. Nothin’s gonna happen right now.” He waited until Amanda started to relax then motioned for Call to join him.

Stepping away from Amanda, he searched Call’s face. “Don’t fight me on this one, Call,” he warned.

“Ain’t gonna let you kill her, Mosby,” Call stared at him. “But looks like you’re the only chance she’s got. She better make it.”

“Good,” Clay said briskly. “Now, I don’t suppose you have any whiskey?”

“You plan on gettin’ drunk?” Call snorted turning towards his horse.

“No, but it might help Amanda,” Clay said heavily turning back to the campfire. “She’s gonna need somethin’ to dull the pain.”

When Call returned to the campfire, he saw Mosby’s knife laying in the coals. “Here,” Call drew his knife from his boot and handed it to Mosby. “Blade’s thinner than yours.”

Clay stared at Call for a second then took the knife. “Much better,” he admitted laying it in the coals as well.

Call sat across from Mosby. He placed the whiskey bottle next to him and opened his saddlebag. He removed a couple of pouches and opened them. “This’ll be better than whiskey,” he muttered as he also brought out a small tin cup.

“Indian medicine?” Clay asked curiously.

“From Enona,” Call nodded. He glanced at Amanda then across the fire to Clay. “You actually gonna cut her open?”

“It’s called surgery, Call,” Clay snapped.

“When a doctor does it,” Call pointed out. “You really plan on bein’ a doctor...or was that to settle Amanda down?”

“I did,” Clay said quietly staring into the fire. “If the war hadn’t occurred, I would have finished medical school...become a doctor.” He smiled at a memory. “My mother had her heart set on it. Her father was a surgeon.” He looked up suddenly aware of Call’s piercing gaze. “There’s no choice, Call.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

An hour later, the two men carefully moved Amanda closer to the fire. “I still don’t like this,” she protested weakly.

“I know,” Clay nodded. “Drink this,” he grinned at her hesitation. “Don’t worry. Call mixed it up.”

Amanda glanced at Call. “It’ll make you sleep,” he said quietly. “That’s all.”

Amanda nodded as Clay held her head. She grimaced as she swallowed the liquid. “That’s awful!” she finally accused.

“Long as it does the job,” Call shrugged.

Clay smoothed Amanda’s hair back from her face. “Go to sleep, honey,” he told her soothingly. “When you wake up, it’ll all be just a bad dream.”

“If I wake up,” Amanda said drowsily.

“You’ll be fine, Amanda,” Clay stroked her forehead rhythmically his voice getting deeper and slower. “I promise.”

“Call?” Amanda said after a moment her eyes finally closing.

“Yeah?” Call looked surprised.

“If I don’t wake up...shoot Clay for me,” she mumbled finally going to sleep.

“Yes, ma’am,” Call nodded looking evenly at Mosby.

Clay held his breath as Amanda’s pulse slowed. He waited for a few moments then took a deep breath. “Let’s get started,” he told Call.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Two hours later, Call had a whole lot more admiration for Cleese than he’d ever had. Weren’t enough money in the world for him to do this all the time, he told himself. Yet Mosby hadn’t turned a hair working quickly and efficiently...something that only added to Call’s irritation.

Call glanced at Amanda who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. “She still needs Cleese,” he pointed out.

Clay nodded. “Won’t be safe to move her before mornin’,” he decided. “Sooner could kill her.”

Call shrugged and placed his blanket over her. When he looked around, Clay was taking a deep drink of the whiskey. Even though he wanted a drink himself, he jumped up and grabbed it from Clay’s hand. “You ain’t gettin’ drunk,” he warned putting the cap back on the bottle.

“I seriously doubt there’s enough whiskey in the whole territory to get me drunk tonight,” Clay muttered. He turned towards the nearby stream. “I’m gonna wash.”

Call stood watching him for a minute. For some reason he thought of what Mr. Gus told him about lookin’ at what you had here and now. He glanced back at Amanda and wondered if he would have trusted Mosby as much...and knew he wouldn’t have...and wondered if Mosby would have tried as hard to save his life as he had with Amanda...and knew he wouldn’t have.

When Clay returned, Call had put a pan of biscuits on the fire. “If you want anythin’ else, better hunt it down,” he said brusquely.

Clay shuddered in spite of himself. The thought of food revolted his stomach right now. “Don’t believe I will,” he sat down wearily. He glanced at Amanda. “Has she stirred?”

“No,” Call shook his head. “I made that stuff real strong.”

Clay chuckled. “Good thought,” he admitted. He leaned back and closed his eyes. “Wake me if she starts stirrin’.” In a few seconds he was asleep.

Call studied the sleeping man trying to figure out how people turned out the way they did. About Mosby starting out to be a doctor and winding up a double-crossing gambling bastard. After a few moments, he scowled. People were the way they were because that’s how they were. No need gettin’ a headache thinkin’ ‘bout it.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Early the next morning, Call began building a travois. It wouldn’t be the most comfortable way of traveling, but Clay immediately ruled out the idea of her riding. He put the travois behind Hellbitch knowing that his horse would take to it easier.

Together, both men placed a drowsy Amanda on it. Clay gave her some water before she fell back asleep. He glanced at Call in irritation. “Just how strong did you make that potion?” he demanded.

“Strong enough,” Call mounted Hellbitch. “Woulda made it stronger if it had been for you,” he said pointedly.

Clay snorted as he mounted the other horse. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he fell in behind Call in order to keep an eye on Amanda.

Call glanced at the sky. At the slow rate they were forced to travel, they wouldn’t reach Curtis Wells before early evening. He glanced over his shoulder at Amanda then nudged Hellbitch forward.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“I really think you should stay longer, Josiah,” Ephraim remonstrated as he and Caroline helped Josiah down the stairs.

“Nonsense,” Josiah shook his head. “I feel better and I want to go back to my rooms.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Caroline promised.

Mattie stood at the foot of the stairs. “Are you sure this wise, Josiah?” she asked softly.

“Yes,” Josiah shifted Mandy to the other arm. “I appreciate all your concern. But I am going home.”

“Come on,” Mattie linked an arm though his. “Least we can do is escort you.”

Josiah grinned. “How can anything be wrong when I have the pleasure of such lovely young ladies?”

“You’re feeling better,” Mattie grinned. She looked past Josiah and frowned. “Cleese!” she called.

Ephraim, fully expecting to see Josiah lying on the sidewalk, came running down. He saw Mattie pointing down the street where Call and Mosby were slowly riding. “What in the world?” he muttered seeing Amanda.

“Appendix,” Clay said wearily as he dismounted. “Had to be removed.”

“Get her upstairs,” Ephraim ordered going ahead.

Luther quickly took one end as Clay picked up the other. Carefully, they carried her upstairs as Call tied the reins of both horses to the hitching post.

“I think she’ll be alright,” Call said seeing Josiah’s worried look. “Should you be here?”

“I’m going home,” Josiah nodded. “Don’t worry,” he said noticing Call’s frown. “These lovely ladies will be sure I don’t do anything I’m not supposed to do.” He saw Austin approaching and turned to the women. “Shall we?”

With both Mattie and Caroline at his side, he started to cross the street. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Austin talking with Call who made a motion up the stairs towards Ephraim’s office. When they reached the other side of the street, he looked back and saw them start to walk across the street.

It seemed to Josiah that everything from that point happened in slow motion. He saw Austin’s head suddenly turn...he saw Gordon Rider aiming a gun towards the two men...he saw Austin push Call and fall atop him as two bullets whined towards them.

“Austin!” Both Josiah and Caroline screamed.

Mattie was the only one who saw Luther take aim at Rider and fire.

Austin and Call rolled to their knees guns drawn only to see Rider drop his gun and fall to the sidewalk.

Both Josiah and Caroline reached Austin’s side at the same time. Austin automatically wrapped one arm around Caroline as he glanced at Call.

“Next time don’t fall on me!” Call snapped his eyes darting to where Luther was pulling Rider to his feet. “You hear me, Austin?!”

“Yeah, Call, I hear,” Austin nodded giving Caroline a reassuring hug.

“Next time, Austin, be more concerned about yourself!” Josiah snapped. “Newt’s capable of taking care of himself!”

Ignoring Austin’s stunned look, not to mention the curious one from Call, he reached down and picked Mandy up. “Come on, Mandy,” he patted the cat soothingly. “There’s far too much excitement out here for you.”

“Go with him,” Austin murmured to Caroline.

Caroline hugged his arm briefly then ran to catch up to Josiah.

“Why’d you do that, Gordon?” Call was demanding before Luther could take him to Cleese’s office.

“You let my brother get killed,” Gordon held his wounded arm close to his chest.

“Dammit!” Call roared. “He came into town wavin’ a gun around. He shoulda put it down when he was told to.”

“Come on, Gordon,” Luther pulled the man across the street.

“Wasn’t my fault!” Call yelled. He slammed his hand against the hitching post in frustration. “It wasn’t...”

“No, it wasn’t, Call,” Austin said quietly. “Gordon knows it, too. He’s just upset.” He hesitated. “I’ll take the horses to the stable for you.” He stepped into the street then turned around. “Not your fault that Father and I aren’t getting along either. Remember that.” He turned and walked across the street. He patted Hellbitch soothingly and led both horses towards the stable.


End file.
